An Alternate Path to Peace?
by Lancelot Seiten 1
Summary: What if Naruto did something insane to stop the 4th shinobi war? What if that caused his normal life to be destroyed? What if that lead Naruto to becoming a true sage? Someone who would live to see the end of the age of shinobi and the rise of an empire that would last for 1000 years. Rated M for safety, cause there will be violence, blood and maybe even some love. NarutoXAkame


Prologue

The 4th shinobi world War ended when the allied forces managed to separate Kaguya from the Jubi. Naruto (being the idiot he was back then) then tried to seal away the Jubi inside his own seal where Kurama was.

The sudden separation from the Jubi, and the loss of its chakra caused Kaguya to loose consciousness from chakra exhaustion with most of her bodily functions failing.

The allied forces, not wanting to risk Kaguya recovering, killed her.

After the 4th shinobi world War Naruto and Sasuke was hailed as heroes.

Naruto hoped that with his new fame and status as a hero, he would finally be able to accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage and winning his beloved Sakura's heart. He had after all managed to keep his promise and bring Sasuke back.

However, this was not to be.

The 5 Kages in a meeting to decide their future course after celebrating their victory agreed to drop the criminal charges against Sasuke Uchiha on a few conditions.

1: Sasuke was to be confided to fire country, and only allowed to leave it, as part of a Kage escort and the relevant parties were to be informed about his presence beforehand.

2: A scroll about all non-Sharingan jutsu that Sasuke knew or had been copied was to be given to each of the other 4 great villages.

3: Tsunade had to give/make a replacement arm to the Raikage for the one he lost against Sasuke during the five Kage meeting in Iron country.

Sasuke and Tsunade agreed to this, though Sasuke didn't really seem happy about that.

After recovering from his injuries, Naruto went and tried for what had to be like the 1000th or so attempt to ask Sakura out on a date, only to be rejected.

When Naruto asked her why she always rejected him, even after all he had done for her and all the times he had saved her life, even managing to defeat several members of the Akatsuki and even ending the War by sealing the Jubi inside himself. Sakura just laughed at him and said that it was only because of luck that an idiot like him was able to defeat some Akatsuki members, and that it was because Sasuke did most of the work during the battle with Jubi, with Naruto only helping. And that in her eyes, Sasuke was the true hero of the War. The final nail in the coffin was when Sakura said that Naruto was a delusional fool since there was no way an incompetent embarrassment of a shinobi like him could ever save her life, it was the great Sasuke that had saved her life.

It only got worse when in a meeting with Tsunade as the retired 5th, Kakashi as the active 6th Hokage, the councils, the elders and the fire Lord to decide who would be the 7th Hokage. There it was decided that Sasuke Uchiha would be the 7th, despite protests from both Tsunade and Kakashi who believed that Naruto was better fit for the job.

The reason for this was that while Naruto was strong and loyal to the leaf, he was a complete idiot when it came to matters like politics and other things necessary Running a village, especially a ninja village. There was also brought up the fact that while Naruto was the jinchuriki of both the Jubi and half of the Kyubi (they refused to see the tailed beasts as anything other than mindless demons hell bent on destruction), he didn't have anything else going for him other than strong and dense chakra. While Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand not only had the Sharingan, he also had the Rinnegan in one eye and powerful chakra, meaning it was possible for his children to inherit his strong chakra and his Kekkei Genkai, and with the Hokage position he would be forced to stay in the village. And since he was the last Uchiha alive, they could make laws and force him to marry multiple women and make it so that he would have to have at least 3-4 children for each woman he married. Thus repopulating the Uchiha clan while also increasing the chance that one or more of them would become powerful shinobi once grown up.

Once Naruto learned of this, he got really mad (and still being a loud mouthed idiot at the time), and loudly made his displeasure and opinion of how he deserved to be Hokage after everything he did for the village. This of course was just used by the councils as more proof that Naruto was a bad choice for a Kage position since his behavior was not fit for one that was a Kage.

The final straw came soon afterwards. In a meeting between the 5 Kages plus Mifune and some of the leaders from some of the stronger minor villages it was decided that since it had been announced that Sasuke was to be the 7th Hokage then Naruto had to cut ties with and leave Konoha.

This was because all the other leaders (except Mifune who was the mediator and a neutral party, while also holding a great amount of respect for the young Uzumaki for what he had done, and Oonoki who like Mifune had gained a certain amount of respect for the kid and he understood a part of Naruto's character. He knew the forcing Naruto to leave Konoha would probably end badly for those responsible) didn't like how Konoha had 2 shinobi powerhouses that each could singlehandedly take on 1 maybe even 2 great village(s) and win. And since they all knew that they wouldn't be able to force Konoha to give up both of them, then they had to make Konoha give up on 1 of them, and with Sasuke going to be the 7th Hokage, that left the other leaders with Naruto as the one they would force Konoha to give up.

Garra was not at the meeting because of the injuries he suffered during the War. Said injuries was so great that Garra was forced to retire as Kazekage and his successor was quite different from Garra in how things should be done and how to run the village, etc.

It wasn't as if they could have Konoha give the other biju to the other villages either. Since that would mean extracting the Jubi from Naruto and killing him, which they were reluctant to do. That was mostly because Naruto was hailed as a hero by many for his major efforts and accomplishments during the 4th War. And they didn't know how to separate the Jubi into the individual biju's like the sage did so long ago.

Naruto would of course not be market as a missing-nin or as a target in any nation's bingo book. He would also be given a free traveling pass, so that he could travel through any of the nations without any problems, only that if he intended to Visit or pass through any of the ninja villages, then he had to inform them about his arrival beforehand.

Kakashi didn't like this and tried to stop it. They was surprised when Oonoki of all people supported Kakashi, but in the end Kakashi was left with the option of either giving up on Naruto, or have Konoha go to War with all the other shinobi villages (except possibly Iwa) at the same time. In the end, Kakashi agreed to their demand.

Mifune actually surprised the ninja leaders when he told Kakashi to inform Naruto that since the land of Iron was neutral, then Naruto would be welcome if he ever wanted to travel or settle down somewhere that was not controlled by shinobi. Kakashi agreed to pass on the message to Naruto.

When Naruto was informed of this, he felt as if his whole world came crashing down. After everything he had done, this was the way they thanked him. Sure, his dream was all but crushed when it was announced that Sasuke would be the 7th, but Naruto still held onto a small hope that he would at least become the 8th. But now what little remained of his hope and dream was crushed to dust, and he had to leave his home and he could no longer say he was a shinobi of Konoha or that he belonged to a village or country.

Things wasn't made better when Hinata tried to comfort her long time crush and love. Hinata went to Naruto believing he was sad, depressed, etc. and needed someone to comfort him.

The problem was that, during the time she had spent spying on Naruto over the years she saw how he was treated by the villagers and saw how Naruto dealt with that, and she used how she would have felt if she had gone through that in order to find out how Naruto felt.

The problem was that when she did that, she herself only felt sadness, depression and similar emotions. She never felt emotions like hatred and rage, so she also believed that the same was true for Naruto. That belief only grew stronger over the years since she never saw Naruto angry or at least expressing his anger or hatred for how he was treated. This made it so that Hinata was never able to tell if Naruto was angry or sad since he kept those feelings bottled up inside himself and those emotions ended up being expressed the same way.

Hinata's belief of Naruto's emotions were all but set in stone after the few times Naruto truly expressed his anger like when Neji was killed during the 4th War.

Once she did find Naruto and saw how depressed he looked, she believed that this was her chance to win her beloved's heart. She could comfort Naruto and be there for him.

She went to Naruto and told him (while stuttering) how she understood how he was feeling, that while things might not look good right now they would get better, how she would be there for him, that she loved him etc. She never once realized that she was just making things worse.

During the entire stuttering speech from Hinata, Naruto just got angrier and angrier until he just snapped. He told her that there was no way she could ever understand how he felt, or what he had gone through. He told her that if she couldn't even understand how he was feeling, then there was no way she could love him either.

After that, he left. He wanted to be alone and decided to go somewhere nobody would be able to find him. Mt Myoboku, and do something not even Jiraya managed to do. Become a true sage, not just someone that used nature chakra, but someone that understood nature and could become as one with nature as possible without turning into a plant or animal.

Naruto spent the next 5 years there meditating and doing and learning other stuff necessary to become a true sage.

A lot of stuff happened during those 5 years.

During the 1st year on Myoboku, Naruto noticed that he and Kurama was talking less and less, mostly because they didn't have much to talk about and the Fox spent most of his time sleeping anyways.

About a year after he arrived at the toad mountain he one day decided to enter his mindscape and see how the Fox was doing.

Naruto was surprised when he arrived in his mindscape and couldn't find Kurama, only the Jubi.

The Jubi then talked to Naruto, telling him Kurama had merged with the Jubi, so that the Jubi was now complete.

Now the old Naruto would have been really mad about and gone on ranting about how that it was the Jubi's fault Kurama wasn't there anymore and things like that.

However, this Naruto had learned some self-restraint, something that was necessary if he wanted to become a true sage and was able to listen without interrupting and making an ass of himself.

The Jubi told Naruto that it was different from the Jubi Naruto fought in the War. That Jubi wasn't complete, thus making it little more than a rampaging mass of chakra that could be controlled the way it was. The Jubi in Naruto now was different. He had merged with the remaining half of Kyubi, which was the last biju that was not merged with Jubi, making this Jubi the complete and true form of Jubi, the Shinju.

During the next 4 years, Naruto spent a lot of time talking with Shinju, learning the true origin of chakra, why Kaguya ate the fruit and many other things not recorded or forgotten throughout history.

With the help of Shinju, Naruto also managed to become a true sage.

Some parts of that were easier than the others.

The hardest part for Naruto had been to take a step back and view himself and his past. Naruto wasn't happy when he realized how much of a hypocritical person he had been. Line when it came to Sasuke and his obsession with bringing him back simply because he thought they were friends, or why he had been chasing after Sakura for years, etc.

Naruto (with the help of Jubi) was also able to realize just how much he had been manipulated and used by the 3rd, Tsunade, Jiraya and the general population of Konoha during his childhood and early youth before being forced to leave the village. How Sarutobi had kept so much information from him, never helped him, how both Tsunade and Jiraya lied when he asked about his family etc., how the village had taken out their hatred on him with how they treated him as a child.

When he had been able to realize this, he was pretty angry, no that was wrong. He was downright pissed off, but thanks to his training and his new partner Jubi, he was able to move past that and become a true sage.

Over the years, Naruto was able to become friends with the Jubi and they became something like partners, like Naruto and Kurama was during the War.

Naruto was a bit surprised and suspicious at first at how friendly the Jubi was. The Shinju explained that it was friendly with Naruto because he was studying the path to become a true sage. True sages were rare and they were the kind of people that Shinju could respect. It didn't hurt that true sages never miss used their powers for selfish reasons like humans did either.

A true sage is one who can become one with nature, which means they can be considered a force of nature, and nature doesn't like it when people try to manipulate it or miss use it either.

Another thing Naruto learned was that because of how he got the Jubi inside his seal, and later when he started to advance in his training, a special link formed a connection between Naruto's and the Jubi's life force. This meant that Naruto now was basically immortal and his body stopped aging as well.

Another thing Naruto realized was that while the world was currently at peace, it was fragile. This was mostly because of the memories of the 4th War and since the allied forces where mixed people from different villages formed bonds on the battlefields. These bonds made them reluctant to fight against those they considered friends and comrades in arms, but he could see that it would last and that Wars would happen, the only question was how long it would take.

This made Naruto realize that Kaguya and the Shinju was right to want their chakra back, since humans would end up miss using the power. The only thing they did wrong was to tack it back as forcefully as they did, instead of slowly draining it so that each new generation would have less chakra than the previous generation until they no longer could use it for anything destructive.

Naruto convinced Shinju that they should try a different approach if they wanted to stop the senseless use, destruction and fighting that the shinobi create with chakra.

Of course, if they wanted to do it the way Naruto suggested, then it would take at least 200-300 years before they were all made civilians and would be unable to use chakra the way they were doing now.

However, if they were to do that, they would need to create either one large seal or multiple small ones that would be able to cover the entirety of the Elemental nations. Said seal(s) would affect children while they were still inside their mother's womb and drain some chakra from their chakra cores at the early stages of development, thus reducing how much said children could develop their chakra cores once they started to train.

This was a long-term project and would take a long time, but Naruto was determined to see it through. It helped that it would allow Naruto to get some small amount of revenge on the villages and the shinobi for what they did to him after all he did for them.

400 year later and the era of shinobi was but a past and distant memory. An accomplishment that Naruto was quite proud of.

It had taken him almost 50 years to create and place all the necessary seals that would allow him to reduce the shinobi to ordinary civilians.

During those 50 years, Naruto traveled all over the world and studied everything he could learn about the sealing arts.

During that time, he never once stepped foot inside Konoha and he only went inside the fire country's borders when he had no other choice and stayed there as shortly as possible.

Of course, once the rumors about Naruto appearing and traveling started to circulate, it didn't take too long before they reached Konoha. Once they did, several people wanted to track down Naruto for various reasons. Some just wanted to talk with him, some wanted to apologize, etc. They were denied this by both Kakashi (retired from Hokage position already) and Sasuke who both stated that if Naruto wanted to talk with them, then he would return to Konoha when he felt he was ready.

Most accepted this, but not everyone. The 2 most stubborn ones were Hinata and Kiba. Hinata because she was in denial and didn't believe that Naruto would ever refuse her, and she just had to find him so that they could get married and she could be with her true love. Kiba wanted to kick Naruto's ass for rejecting Hinata. It took Sasuke ordering them to not search for Naruto and threatening them with eternal gate guard duty if the broke that order. It worked.

During his travels, Naruto made some friends and some enemies.

Naruto even visited Iwa. This was mostly because he was puzzled why Oonoki the fence sitter decided to support Kakashi in not forcing Naruto to leave Konoha.

Once there he was lead directly to Oonoki and they spent quite some time talking. Naruto learned that Oonoki was against it since he understood part of Naruto's character and dreams. He knew that when they forced Naruto to leave Konoha, his dream would be crushed, and people who have their dreams crushed like that could be dangerous and unpredictable. Add that with Naruto's power and you got a powder keg that could potentially annihilate a great village or two and Oonoki didn't want to risk his village like that. He also understood that Naruto wasn't the kind of person to go on a senseless rampage without a reason for it.

Naruto stayed in Iwa for some time after that. He even went out drinking with Oonoki and some of the other the night they celebrated Iwa's 100th anniversary since it was founded.

Naruto got wasted for the first time (for him) with most of the rest of the villagers.

Naruto woke up in bed together with Kurotsuchi and another kunoichi. Had this been the Naruto from before his true sage training, then he would have freaked out, but this Naruto didn't. After all, sex is just part of what a human does and it natural, and being part of nature, he could see nothing wrong. And it was a great way to lose his virginity.

And yeah, when he became a true sage, some of his morals and the like was changed somewhat. Somethings barely changed, while other things had major changes.

During his travels and studying of the sealing arts, Naruto realized that if he was to use a single large seal, then there was no way it would not be discovered simply because of how big he would have to make it. He decided to instead make several small seals and place them around the continent and have them be connected to a central seal matrix. This would reduce the chance that they would be discovered, and if one of them were discovered and disabled, then the other seals would still be able to work, and Naruto would simply have to fix or replace the ones that were disabled.

Once he had managed to create those seals after having spent over 30 years studying before he was able to create the seals he wanted and making them work the way he wanted them to.

During those years, Naruto spent most of his time in either the land of Earth or the land of Iron.

He got together with Kurotsuchi and a few other females multiple times over the year. They were never in any official relationship, but more like friends with benefits.

Naruto actually ended up having 2 children with Kurotsuchi not that anyone knew that, even though many people in Iwa did suspect those kids to be Naruto's, it was kept quiet. They knew that if the other villages learned that, it could create unnecessary waves.

Once the seals were ready, Naruto spent around 20 years traveling around and placing the seals. Naruto knew that he could have it done in less than a year if he really wanted to do it fast, but he took it slowly mainly because of 2 reasons.

The 1st and main reason was that he wanted to take it nice and slow in order to reduce the chances of someone discovering what he was doing. Since he knew that each time he entered a country, the shinobi living in said country would be keeping an eye out for him and would have him under observation if they saw him. He was immortal after all, so he could afford taking his time and not just rushing into things and screwing things up of he was discovered.

Especially if he was in a country that he rarely visited. Therefore, Naruto used the first 5 years just traveling and searching for good locations for the seals, while also helping people. That way he build up a reputation as a traveler that just traveled all over the place, and lent a hand to civilians in need. That would make the shinobi villages less wary of him when he traveled inside their countries borders, since they would then be used to the fact that Naruto was just traveling around the world and helping people in need.

After that, he just continued traveling, while also starting to place the seals. Naruto did this for 15 years, slowly working his way towards his goal of a shinobi free world.

The 2nd reason was fire country. Since the land of Fire was such a big country and centrally placed on the continent, it meant that Naruto would have to place multiple seals inside the land of Fire. And Naruto didn't want to spend too much time there at one time, so that meant he would have to make several short trips over several years in order to place the necessary seals while also avoiding the ANBU that would be on the lookout when they learned Naruto was inside their borders.

The ANBU never once discovered Naruto while he was inside fire country.

The only time Naruto was discovered was after the last seal had been placed.

Naruto had finished placing the last seal needed to start his plan, and was heading towards Suna to Visit Garra before he activated the seals. He was almost at the border between the land of Fire and the land of Wind when he was stopped by his former comrades from Konoha.

The group was made up from the members of the Konoha 12 (Sai had replaced Naruto as the 12th member), a Gai and Kakashi who looked like they should be at a home for the elderly, and what looked like some of the Konoha 12's kids and possibly a grandchild or two there as well.

Over the years, Sasuke and the others did their best to keep track of Naruto and where he traveled, especially where he came from and where he went when Naruto traveled through fire country. It was Shikamaru that discovered that Naruto usually was headed for the land of wind, land of water and land of lighting (or one of the smaller countries in those areas) when he traveled through the land of fire.

When the latest report came in about Naruto being seen at a small village in the north east, Shikamaru checked other reports and saw that it was close to the route Naruto would usually take when he was going to the land of wind.

Sasuke despite everything that had happened between them, did consider Naruto to be his best friend even after all this time. So once he knew where Naruto was most likely headed and the route he was most likely to take decided that he would go to the border and wait for Naruto and hope that he would get to see his friend again.

He called Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sai, told them about this, and invited them to come with him. Of course, they all agreed, but somehow the information was leaked to the rest of Konoha 12 and Gai.

This ended up with the rest of them wanting to go as well and some of the kids and grandkids also wanted to go. They had after all grown up hearing stories of the things Naruto and Sasuke did and the after match of the War. So many of them wanted to see what kind of person Naruto was and to meet him in person.

They were all surprised when they saw Naruto.

All the younger ones were surprised, since they knew Naruto was the same age as the Konoha 12, who were all around early seventies. This meant that they expected to meet some old guy, not a guy who looked to around 18-20.

The Konoha 12, Gai and Kakashi were surprised, but not for the same reasons. They knew from the rumors that Naruto looked to be around late teens possible early twenties, but they all assumed that Naruto was just using a henge. No the surprise was that they couldn't sense the chakra that would indicate that Naruto was using a henged form, and neither Sasuke with his Sharingan or Hinata with her Byakugan was able to see that Naruto was using any chakra. Which meant that his appearance was neither a genjutsu nor a henge, unless Naruto had somehow managed to recreate Tsunade's special henge technique.

This lead all the Konoha people present (except Sasuke and Hinata) to start wondering if this really was Naruto or if he had had a kid or possibly even a grandkid without any of them knowing or hearing about it. While the others were thinking about this, Sasuke and Hinata that this was Naruto.

Sasuke knew, since there was no way he would not recognize Naruto's chakra after everything that happened between them in their youth, and Hinata knew it was him, since there was no way she would not recognize his chakra, she had after all spent years while they were kids stalking Naruto and watching him with her Byakugan. What Sasuke and Hinata was wondering, was why Naruto had apparently stopped aging.

While these thought were going through the heads of the Konoha people, different thoughts were going through Naruto's mind.

Naruto knew that it was only a matter of time before he would encounter the people from his former home, but he had hoped he could have at least activated the seals before then. Oh, well, he had encountered them now and he would had to deal with them. Well he could always just force his way past them and cross the border, it wasn't like any of them were strong enough to actually stop him or defeat him, even if he had to fight all of them at once. Or he could just talk with them and solve this without fighting them.

Naruto decided to talk, and only use force if they attacked him first. It wasn't like he didn't want to kick their asses for throwing him out like trash after everything he had done, but he wasn't feeling in the mood fighting them right now.

They talked for a bit. Things like how Naruto apparently hadn't age, to which Naruto answered in something a kin to riddles, which he did mostly do annoy the others.

They asked why he hadn't returned or settled down in fire country, to which Naruto responded that he enjoyed the freedom he currently had. He could travel where he wanted and was confined to a village or a country like most people were.

Both Kiba and Sakura insulted Naruto several different times, mostly by calling him an idiot, fool, failure of a shinobi etc. to which Naruto just ignored for the most part. But Naruto did get tired of hearing Sakura's banshee like screeching, so he used his mastery over to wind element to simply knock out both Sakura and Kiba. Hey, the dog boy was also rather annoying as well. This surprised the others, but many of them were relieved that they no longer had to listen to Sakura's annoying Voice.

Hinata even tried to convince Naruto to settle down and return to Konoha so that they could get married before moving out and living at one of the compounds that the Hyuga clan owned outside of Konoha. Naruto actually laughed at this, stating that she must be crazy, since when he left Konoha he had clearly stated that he had no interest in her at all, so what could possibly make her think that he wanted to marry her now after all these years. Especially since he had stopped aging physically and still was in his late teens while Hinata was just too old. Not that he would have been interested in her anyway.

Of course, Hinata didn't like this at all and tried attacking Naruto, yelling how she would bring him back with her and how they were destined to be together, but Naruto just knocked her out.

After that, he just stated that he was tired of talking with them and would be going now. He had better things to do, and before any of them could stop him, Naruto just used his chakra mode and with the speed he had in that mode just blurred past the others and well across the border and into the land of Wind before any of the others were able to even react.

The older generation was shocked at seeing how fast Naruto had gotten. While the younger were surprised. This was mostly because they had all grown up hearing stories from things that had happened and was done by their parents while they were in their teens. They had believed that some of them were possibly somewhat exaggerated, but this display of speed, plus how easily Naruto knocked out Kiba, Sakura and Hinata without any apparent effort at all proved that the stories might just be truer than they had originally believed.

The following 350 years were rather boring for Naruto. He saw how the number of shinobi gradually decreased over the years until there was no one left capable of using chakra for any shinobi technique except slightly enhancing their bodies but nothing more.

After that, Naruto just continued traveling around the world visiting places, meeting new people and occasionally going out drinking during celebrations while having fun and maybe having sex with a girl or two if they caught his interest before moving on.

Also during his travels, he told people how to keep the peace, work together and many other things. Despite this, there were occasionally conflicts between countries, but that was mostly the lords disagreeing on things and waging small-scale battles and wars. He got involved only if he believed that a conflict would get to great and involve too many other countries. Sure if 2-3 or so countries were in a conflict and wanted to wage War then that was fine, it wasn't really something Naruto would interfere with, but if he believed that a conflict could escalate and become a world War, then he would stop it himself before it got to that point. He usually did by killing a majority of the armed forces of said countries, but only so many that they wouldn't want to fight each other simply because they didn't have enough soldiers.

Another thing was that some animal species had started to evolve a bit faster than what they had done before.

Shinju explained that it was because nature was now in balance. Since when Kaguya ate the chakra fruit, nature got a bit unbalanced, and as more and more people started to use chakra, nature got even more unbalanced, but now thanks to Naruto the balance was restored to nature and nature was back on the course it was on before Kaguya ate the fruit.

The following few thousand years marked many new changes and advancements.

Some animals grew bigger, stronger, more dangerous, heck even new and interesting species appeared. Humans classified these animals as danger beasts.

Human, in order to fight and protect themselves from these animals started to rely on technology in order to gain the upper hand.

Naruto himself decided to distance himself from human politics and stopped interfering when nations went to war. However, he still made several marks in history.

This changed a bit when Naruto one day ended up saving the life of a young child. The child was the only son of the leader of one of the biggest nations at the time.

This man, Fudo was a good leader for his people. He was also wise and knowledgeable. When he met Naruto after he saved his son's life, he recognized Naruto from the stories about the mysterious man who could bring great destruction for those who endangered people for no reason, and also great salvation for those in need.

Fudo managed to convince Naruto to look after his son for a time. Naruto was at first a bit skeptical, but in the end, he agreed to do it.

Over the years he looked after the boy, Naruto ended up acting like his teacher and mentor. He imparted the child with the right morals and belief on how to be a true leader and Commander.

Before he knew it, the young boy was now a young man. Naruto watched how he grew from being a young child to become a great man and leader.

Once more Naruto had put a mark on history, but this mark was different from the other marks he had put on history before. This time it was not a mark as a savior, sage, hero or demon. This time it was for being a teacher, mentor and role Model for a child who would grow to be a great man, a true leader.

The man who became known as The First Emperor.

A less important and known mark on history was that it was Naruto, the Emperor's teacher who created and built the empire's greatest weapons, The Teigu. And that the Emperor only supplied him with the materials.

Author's note:

This was just an idea that popped up into my mind and it just wouldn't leave my mind before I sat down and wrote it.

Not sure when the next update will come, but it will most likely take some time before I will be updating this story.

Please tell if it is any good or bad, and WHY you think that. I welcome constructive criticism, since I believe that is something that will help me with improving my story and writing skills in general. Any flames will be used to fuel the fires of hell.


End file.
